donthugmefandomcom-20200213-history
Lamp
"Looks like somebody's having a bad dream!" - Lamp The Lamp is the main antagonist in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. He tries teaching Yellow Guy about dreams, but he tries to stop the song multiple times. At first it has no legs, but once the first dream sequence starts, it does have legs. Appearance The Lamp appears to be a round lamp covered in stars, with a red switch for a nose, and a sky blue top covered in clouds. He has gloved hands, and long arms, and sometimes long legs with red sneakers. He has eyes on the top of his body, and a mouth under its switch. The star under its mouth occasionally glows. He also usually has crossed eyes. Personality The Lamp is very rude, mocking Yellow Guy about him losing his friends, and ignoring everything he says, and rushing the lesson straight to him drowning in oil. It doesn't seem to react to what Yellow Guy says, and just wants to get on with the lesson. Villainous Acts * Forced Yellow Guy into a lesson/song * Drowned Yellow Guy in oil * Completely ignored Yellow Guy's pleading * Mocked Yellow Guy about losing his friends * Told Yellow Guy that he could burn his friends Gallery IMG_19062016_200823.png|The Lamp without legs. IMG 19062016 201151.png|The cartoon version of the Lamp. Yellow Guy Sees The Lamp.png|Yellow Guy sees the lamp Dream Sequence001.png|Dream Sequence Dream Sequence002.png Lamp walking.png|Lamp walking Lamp and Yellow Guy.png Yellow Guy melting.png|Lamp leaving Doi to drown in Oil Trivia * Lamp is the first of the many teachers to appear in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. * Lamp was the "Don't Worry" teacher teased on Becky's Instagram. * Lamp brings Yellow Guy to a completely 2D animated world filled with objects and characters from each episode, and Roy appears, many times. * Lamp is the first teacher not to finish their song to a point. * It can be turned off by flicking its switch, but it seems to just be able to automatically turn back on. * Lamp has a heavily autotuned voice. * In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, when Roy meets up with Red Guy, there is a sped-up voice saying "Just have a good night tonight!" coming from the'' ''Control Panel. It is strongly suggested that the Lamp was the one who said this. * Tony and the Lamp seem to be somewhat similar, as they both are blue with black limbs (except in the animated section where the Lamp has blue limbs), have flexible limbs, they are both rude to Yellow Guy, and they seem to act very similarly, for example, Tony says a constant and loud "RAH RAH RAH" and makes his ears bleed while the Lamp says constantly and loudly the famous quote "BAD DREAM BAD DREAM BAD DREAM (and so on)" while making Yellow Guy drown in oil. Quotes "Ooh, somebody's sleepy!" "But that's silly!" "How can you be sleepy, if you don't know how to have dreams?" "Dreams are movies that live in your head, every night, when you sleep in your bed!" "And you can dream a dream about riding a horse!" "Or you can have a dream about drowning in oil!" "Ooh! Looks like somebody's having a bad dream! (bad dream)" "And you can have a dream about eating a drink!" "Or you can have a dream about buying a hat!" "Or you can have a dream about losing your friends!" "Or you can have a dream about burning your friends!" Category:Teachers Category:Minor Characters Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Category:Objects Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Genderless characters Category:Masculine pronouns Category:Gender-neutral pronouns Category:Antagonists Category:Villains